Captive
by Bexxii Cullen
Summary: It starts as a normal day at Forks High School until the students are taken hostage by escaped criminals. The Cullens are wracking their brains on how to save the day, but it's difficult when there's a bomb... strapped to Bella.


**A.N : This is sort of a different version of another story I had called 'Taken'. I deleted that story when I started on this one. This one is much better and I'd given up on 'Taken'. So, here we have 'Captive'. ENJOY!**

"So what's happening this weekend?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh, nothing," he said devilishly, "Don't you worry,"

I growled, "Fine, be that way,"

"Fine I will," Emmett said in an equally stubborn voice.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry Bella, it's legal,"

I pretended to sigh with relief, "Phew, that's good,"

I looked at my watch, then gasped, "Oh, I have to hand that assignment in. I'll be right back,"

I kissed Edward briefly then crossed the cafeteria, digging through my bag for my assignment. I stumbled over nothing as I left, earning many snickers.

The pathways were deserted as I walked. I skimmed through the first page of my assignment, not watching where I was going until I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up to see him. 'Him' being my worst nightmare.

He wore worn-in jeans that were splattered with dry mud and the most grimy tee-shirt I'd seen in a long time. It was hard to imagine what colour it had originally been underneath the mud and other various substances I couldn't identify. He wore a truckers hat over long, matted, brown hair and his eyes were a strange, mad blue colour. But these factors weren't what made me tremor with fear. It was the large gun in his arms.

"Well, well, well…" he sneered, "What have we here?"

He led me, gun pressed to my back, to the auditorium. I stumbled on my way but he was almost… patient. That confused me. We reached the auditorium, and I almost screamed when I saw what was waiting for me. There were about twenty men, all with large guns like my captor. They were walking around, pointing there guns at random people. The whole school sat on the ground. Everyone was dead silent, shivering almost in unison with fear. There were a few murmurings as my captor led me inside.

"Welcome home," my captor said to me, loud enough for everyone to here, "We're having a little sleepover. Can't tell you how long it'll be for, that all depends on the co-operation of everyone's family and, of course, the charming police force,"

I shivered. Did he know that those two were the same for me?

"Don't be afraid, lass, you're safe if we get what we want," he said, "Now, I know you weren't running so we won't punish you, but it was inconvenient for us to come and find you after Mr Newton over here tipped us of that you were not with the group,"

I shot a scandalised look at Mike, which was returned by an apologetic one.

"Look, lass," my captor said with a sigh, "We just want to let everyone know that if they DO try to make a run for it, it won't be good for them. I'm sorry about this, I really am,"

There were several gasps. I shrunk away as his hands slipped around my waist, but he pulled me back. Scared to look down, I closed my eyes. He was putting something around me. I bit my lip and looked down, and I felt like fainting.

I wasn't an expert in that type of thing, but I HAD seen movies. Movies where the criminals took some innocents hostage. They needed a reason for the cops to do what they wanted, so usually they put something on one of the hostages. I was almost afraid to say what 'something' in my head, but I did. I was wearing a bomb.

"Right. Now don't be alarmed, just be wary. This is a bomb with enough power to blow this auditorium and everyone in it to pieces, and we're willing to sacrifice ourselves for the cause. The rules for the bomb are as follows. Rule number one. Somebody tries to escape, I blow you all to bits. Rule number two. Anyone tries to disarm the bomb, I blow you all to bits. Rule number three. Anyone tries to take the bomb off our little friend here, I blow you all to bits."

Wow, we didn't have a chance. I felt contaminated. I considered making a run for it. Hopefully they wouldn't realise until I was outside when only I would die, and the rest would be free of my burden, but I knew it was too risky.

"Ok, lass, you can sit now. I've got everyone sitting with their friends and family, no point this being uncomfortable, so you can go ahead and find somebody familiar to sit with,"

I quickly searched the crowd for Edward, but I hesitated. Maybe I should sit alone, furthest away from everyone possible so that if they did blow the bomb, there wouldn't be as many casualties. Edward and his family were right in the middle of everyone, and everyone would die if I was there. Well, except for the Cullens, but still… Edward motioned me over reassuringly. I took a deep breath, allowing my heart to have control, and walked over. Everyone scooted away from my like I was carrying some kind of disease. In a way I was…

As soon as I sat down, Edward put his arms around me.

"It's alright Bella, you're ok," he cooed in my ear as people nearby moved away.

Alice put her hand on mine, "We're getting out of here, Bella, don't fret,"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Righto," my captor said loudly. I was hating the sound of his voice, "What's going to happen is I'm going to call the police with our first demand. They'll call me back when they meet it, and I'll give them the next one. If everything goes well, you'll all make it out alive. If not… well, SOME of you will make it out alive. The ones who don't, I'm sorry,"

I shivered. Edward held me tighter.

"It's all going to be ok," he whispered. Easy for him to say…

Twenty minutes later and nothing had happened. People had started talking and our captors were walking around, making small talk with us all. They hadn't come to us, thankfully.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett asked in a low voice.

"We can't try to escape, they'll blow the bomb," Rosalie argued.

"We'll defuse it," Jasper said.

"Weren't you listening? They'll blow the bomb if we try anything!" Edward hissed.

I grasped my hair in my fists, turning away from their argument. My eyes were full of tears. I was so scared. I wondered why the captors hadn't called the police yet. The sooner they knew, the sooner we might be saved.

"Why doesn't Edward steal the detonator? He's fast enough that nobody would see him," Alice suggested.

"No," Edward said, shaking his head, "They all have detonators. I can't steal them all without them knowing."

A small sob of despair escaped my lips.

"So we have no hope?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"We do have hope,"

The voice that answered wasn't the one I'd expected.

"Don't even THINK of talking to her right now, Newton," Edward growled.

"Edward, don't," I said angrily, "It's ok, Mike, I understand,"

"Thanks, Bella. I was scared, I didn't think," Mike said.

"That's a lame excuse, Newton, now why don't you go make out with Crowley or something?" Emmett taunted.

"Emmett!" I hissed, "Shut up. I'm sorry Mike, he's very immature,"

Mike chuckled, "Look, I have to go back to Jess, but I just wanted to apologise,"

"It's alright, Mike, I forgive you," I said with a smile.

He returned it then crawled through the crowd away.

"I'm going to rip his head off," growled Edward.

"Edward, he was at gunpoint. What would you have done?" I asked.

Edward opened his mouth and I shook my head.

"You know what, don't answer that question," I said hurriedly, chuckling very slightly. It was a nervous, frail sound with barely any humour.

"Right," my captor called over the low murmurings, silencing them at once, "I'm going to call the police now. If you could all please stay quiet until I give you the signal, then you can say all your pleas,"

He pulled out a mobile phone and dialled a number, then put the phone on speaker.

_Forks police station, how can we help you today?_

My breath caught in my throat as I head Charlie's voice.


End file.
